Overall, my goals for this fellowship are to increase my understanding of the interplay among depressive disorders, anxiety disorders, and anger/anger disorders. I also will increase my understanding of research design and methods, and I will gain experience conducting a randomized psychosocial intervention controlled trial. Specific experiences include: 1) development of an evidence based treatment protocol for psychosocial treatment of anxiety and depression; 2) investigation, planning, and implementation of appropriate methodology; 3) recruitment of a patient population; and 4) management of all phases of a randomized controlled trial. Further, this study provides additional investigation into the relations among anger expression, depression, and anxiety, and into the effects of increasing constructive anger expression upon depressive/anxiety symptoms and resting blood pressure levels. My post-graduate goal is to pursue a research and teaching career with a primary focus on mental disorders and effective psychosocial interventions with the eventual goal of prevention of these mental disorders. A secondary goal of my long-term research interests is to examine the impact of psychosocial interventions on DSM IV disorders (Depression, Anxiety) upon both physical and mental disorders. This fellowship will provide valuable experience and assistance in achieving these goals.